Welcome Home
by kinky mama
Summary: One-shot Norman Reedus slut, pure and simple. Norman is home for a short break from filming and gets a welcome home gift. Pure smut!


She was doing this on purpose. He knew it. He was dying and she was the reason. She took her time pulling his key from her purse. Why the fuck had he given it to her tonight? He'd only had two drinks, hardly enough to make him unfit to drive. But she had insisted. And now she took her sweet ass time getting his damn door open. She was teasing him unmercifully.

She had her hand to the lock, key poised at its entrance. He dipped his head into her neck and rubbed himself against her ass. "Pretend that key is my cock sliding into you. If you don't get that door open now, I'm gonna fuck you right here in the hallway."

She sucked in air at feeling his cock against her ass, and his promise of what he had planned, and the key slid in home. She quickly opened the door, the two of them almost falling into the apartment.

Norman quickly slammed the door shut, throwing the locks into place. The lights were off, save for a soft light in the living room. He left it like that as he turned and sent a steaming look at Kenzie. He was so fucking horny. He had waited all day for this. The flight in from Georgia for a short break from filming was only two hours, but it had seemed excruciatingly long. He'd had a perpetual boner the whole flight into NYC thanks to the two of them sending naughty texts to each other while he was waiting for his flight to depart. When he had arrived, Kenzie was waiting for him, and although he had wanted to go straight to his apartment and have his way with her, she had insisted on eating first, driving him insane. He knew she had done it on purpose too, the little scamp. She was going to pay for it, long and slow, he thought to himself.

Norman slowly removed his jacket, never taking his eyes off Kenzie. Kenzie bit her bottom lip, taking in the sight of him slowly advancing on her. A tight black t-shirt hugged his lean torso, his jeans rode low on his hips, thick leather belt holding them up. She eyed his belt, for some reason the thought of him slowly taking it off seriously turned her on more than she already was. She continued to take him in while slowly backing up, unknowingly towards Norman's bedroom. He just kept advancing, slowly, like a predator, never breaking eye contact. His blue eyes bored into her, raking down her body. She had shown up at JFK airport wearing a black dress that should've been illegal. It was sexy as fuck, he thought, yet still classy. Her long, bare legs were beautifully shown off in a pair of sleek heels. He had fantasized all through dinner of fucking her while she wore nothing but those heels. Her long brown hair was down, cascading down her back. God he couldn't wait to get a hold of her. He had missed her while on location.

Kenzie bumped up against a wall, just outside the bedroom. Her eyes widened slightly as Norman came up to her. He ran his tongue slightly along his bottom lip, narrowed his eyes, then gave her a small smile that promised all kinds of delightful, sinful things. He leaned into her, not touching, and inhaled her jasmine body spray. He brought his knuckles up to just under her ear and lightly ran them down her neck and across the tops of her breasts.

"Miss me babe?" he asked softly. He pressed a barely-there kiss behind her ear, making her shudder and let out the breath she had been holding.

She whispered back to him, "God yes." His shooting schedule and her schedule at the hospital had been very intense for the past two months, making it almost impossible for them to keep in contact. They had been able to text, have an occasional phone call, but that had been it. Usually they had time to Skype, and sometimes if her schedule had allowed she'd fly down to Senoia for the weekend. They had missed each other terribly.

He bit down lightly on her neck, his hands rubbing down her ribs to her hips. He slowly turned her around to face the wall. He ran his hands down her arms, taking her wrists and bringing them up above her head to rest on the wall. He kept one hand on both her wrists, and with his other he swept her hair off to the side and over her shoulder, baring her neck to him. He nuzzled her neck while his free hand came up her stomach and began to caress her breast.

"God you smell so fucking good." He brought his hand back around and began to unzip her dress, never releasing her wrists. He let her dress slip off her shoulders and pool around her hips. She wore no bra.

"Don't move", he commanded her. He left her hands in position and used both of his to finish the zipper, letting her dress slide down her hips to the floor. He sucked in his breath and moaned. She had on a black thong with a small red bow right at the top of her cheeks.

"Fucking hell Kenz", he groaned. He grabbed her ass, enjoying the feel of it in his hands. He pushed himself into her, rubbing his cock against her through his jeans. His belt buckle rubbed into her, making Kenzie groan and push back into him. He ran both hands up her front and cupped her breasts, kissing her along her neck. Kenzie moaned out and pushed into him again. "Oh my god Norman, please..."

"Please, what? What do you want sweetheart? Huh? Tell me", he said to her. He pinched her nipples gently, giving them both a little tug. Kenzie whimpered. "Please fuck me, love me, turn me inside out" she breathed.

He ran one of his hands up her neck, leaving it there, as his other continued to play with her breast. Kenzie continued to moan under him, encouraging him.

"You like that? You have the most beautiful tits, a sexy ass, but it's this that's my favorite" he said softly as he left her breast and brought his hand down to her pussy. He slid his hand into her thong and began to slide his finger gently along her folds. He squeezed slightly on her throat, sucking on her pulse point on her neck, and continued to finger her. Kenzie moaned even louder as he slid one, then two, fingers into her and slowly finger fucked her. She was breathing hard and trembling, she knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"God yes, please, don't stop!" she cried. Norman could tell she was close, he picked up his pace slightly while at the same time biting down on her neck and squeezing her throat all at once. It was just what Kenzie needed as she flew over the edge.

Norman gave her a second to get her breath before he flipped her back around to face him. He ran both hands up the sides of her face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks as he leaned in and kissed her gently, but thoroughly. Kenzie brought her arms down and around his neck, running her hands through his shaggy hair. He sucked her bottom lip in, the nipped it. He slid his tongue in to taste her. They continued to kiss, he ran his hands down her ass and squeezed.

He broke the kiss, but barely moved and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you hard tonight night babe".

He stepped back from Kenzie, his eyes hooded, body flush with passion. He ran his eyes over her, she was leaning seductively against the wall, wearing nothing but the thong and her heels. His jeans were so tight from his hard-on that he couldn't take much more. He took her hand and pulled her towards him, then guided her backwards into the bedroom. He pushed her slightly so that she sat on the bed, and she leaned back onto her hands, then crossed her legs slowly, with a sexy small smile.

Norman narrowed his eyes at her movement, then gave her that small smile of his again. He reached over his head and grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Kenzie sighed at him. This man was sex on a stick. His arms were so fucking sexy she thought, so strong, and yet so protective of her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched though as, while staring directly at her with that small smirk, he slowly, deliberately, undid his buckle, then slowly pulled the belt from the loops of his jeans. Norman registered her reaction, and smirked even more. His Kenzie had a thing for belts, which was why he was almost always seen wearing one. He doubled his belt up, then brought it up to his lips, bouncing it off as if deep in thought.

Kenzie was so turned on it was painful. Norman didn't even have to do anything to her with that belt, just taking it off like that was enough to make her horny as hell. He walked up to her, bringing the hand with the belt down to her knee, silently asking her to uncross her legs. She willingly obliged. He moved in between her knees, running the belt down between her breasts. His other hand went to her hair, running his fingers through it, then cupping the back of her head. She looked up him, eyes meeting, and said nothing. They didn't need to. Their feelings for each other was plain to see in each of their eyes.

Kenzie slowly ran her hands up the sides of Norman's legs, over his ass and gave him a squeeze. He moaned, and she brought them to his fly. She popped the button, then slowly brought the zipper down. Now it was her turn to smirk as she realized he had gone commando. She freed his cock, which was so hard it was amazing it hadn't popped right off. She imagined it had to have been painful at this point. She ran her knuckles up his shaft and he hissed, dropping his head back. Bringing them back down, she cupped his balls, leaned in and slowly ran her tongue back up. Norman groaned out loud.

"Oh fuck sweetheart" he panted. Kenzie smiled and then wrapped her lips around his head and slowly took him in as far as she could. Norman had both hands in her hair and moved with her head as she licked, sucked and basically gave him the best blow job of his life. She picked up her pace, grabbing his hips and pushed him in. He hit the back of her throat and it took all of his self control to not cum right there. He pulled out of her, leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips.

He picked her up, turned her around and moved her onto the bed. She was on her knees, upright, and he was molded up against her. He still wore his jeans and boots. His hands began to roam over entire body, grabbing her tits, squeezing them, running his thumbs under her thong. He kissed her along her neck and down her spine, slowly pushing her down onto all fours. He ran his hands up and down her back, from neck to ass, making her arch like a cat.

Norman chuckled, "like that do you?" Kenzie breathed out a yes, then yelped when Norman's hand came down with a loud slap on her ass. Kenzie threw her head up, enjoying the sting as Norman rubbed it away. He pulled himself up over her, on all fours as well over the top of her. He brought his head down to hers and kissed her hard, his hard chest rubbing against her back, his cock pushing against her ass. Kenzie moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck me baby, please" she whined. Norman held himself on one hand while his other snaked around her front to her throat, positioning himself and as he squeezed her he pushed his cock into her. Kenzie cried out at the glorious sensation of Norman on top of her, inside of her. He rocked in and out of her, rubbing her throat, then her breast, then back. Kenzie wasn't going to last long, he could tell. She was already close, so as he continued to fuck her like an animal, he brought his hand down to her pussy and rubbed and pinched her clit. Kenzie cried out again, bucking against him. "Oh my god" she cried, "harder!". Norman began to pound into her, hard. He pinched her clit and into her ear said "that's it my love, come apart for me". And with that an orgasm like she had never experienced before hit Kenzie so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Her pussy had clamped down on him so tightly that Norman knew his time was up, he couldn't hold back any longer. He sat up, still inside her and grabbed her hips. He was pounding into her like his life depended on it. He could feel his balls tighten up and then he exploded into her. He yelled out with his release, and it seemed to take forever for it to subside.

His heart finally worked its way back down his throat and into its rightful place, and he realized he still had a death grip on Kenzie's hips. She had her head down, ass in the air, and was panting heavily, as was he. He let go of her then rubbed her to soothe the skin where he had grabbed her too hard. She would probably be bruised in the morning. The animalistic caveman in him was silently happy about that, he had to admit.

"You okay sweetheart? Did I hurt you?" Kenzie made a muffled sound, then blew her hair out of her face. "Oh. My. God. That was fucking awesome." Norman chuckled. He was still behind her on his knees, her ass was still in the air, face pushed into the bed, arms straight under her front to her knees. She looked like that AT-AT that Luke Skywalker tripped up in _The Empire Strikes Back_, he thought. He slapped it gently again. "You stuck like that? Cuz if so, I'm sure I can arrange a repeat performance. Maybe. Like in a hour or so. Or three." He flopped down onto the bed, body limp. God help them if the apartment caught fire, he wasn't going to be able to move for at least a day. All of the stress of work was gone, he was relaxed. Kenzie let her body slide down and flopped her head over to look at Norman. She smiled at him, hair all over the place, makeup smeared.

"Welcome home babe" she said, and grinned.


End file.
